


Kisses Through the Screen

by belles-lettresdemoncoeur (ASparkofBlack)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, identities revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASparkofBlack/pseuds/belles-lettresdemoncoeur
Summary: Luka's got a gig out of Paris; he's also got a plan for when he gets back.





	Kisses Through the Screen

**Author's Note:**

> Aged-Up Lukanette; cute fluff with no real reason

“Blow me a kiss for good luck, Lovebug.”  
“You’re lucky alright. Lucky, I love you.” She grumbled before bringing her fingers to her cherry red lips and blew he a kiss through the screen. 

“I know, I remind myself everyday.” A grin tugged at Luka’s lips as someone off the scream called his name. His smile shifted becoming smaller. “I wish you were here. That’s my cue to go. Remember I’ll be home tomorrow. I hope you guys are managing without me.”

“We’re managing just fine. We’ll be glad when you’re home, though. I miss you, too. I wish I could see you play. You have to give me an exclusive performance when you get home.” She winked at him playfully before shifting her phone in her hand. “You need to get on stage and I need to get going, too. I have some work to do on a design. Love you.” 

Luka’s grin returned in full force and he blew her a kiss. “I’ll be with you in time for dinner tomorrow. Love you, Marinette.” Hanging up his phone he smiled at it before tucking it away in his pocket. He’s so glad that she and the rest of the others had been so supportive when Jagged had asked him to come open for him on this tour. 

Tomorrow. 

Tomorrow night he would be home. 

Tomorrow night he’d be taking the necklace he wore from under his shirt and the ring from the chain.The ring he’d been saving up for in the seven years since they’d started dating. Tomorrow night after dinner, over wine and dessert; maybe after playing a familiar little ditty - the first one he’d written for his girlfriend back before she was his girlfriend, back when he was in Kitty Section - they’ll take that next step. 

If things went according to plan, tomorrow night she would agree to become Marinette Couffaine in the not too distant future.


End file.
